


Confined

by Groovehigh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confinement, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are in confinement together at Greg's place. And it turns out it's not really as easy as it seems.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	Confined

Gregory was reviewing his files, humming slowly and drinking a glass of whisky when his boyfriend slammed his fist on the wooden table between them. 

“For Christ’s sake Gregory ! Can you… Can you not do your… thing ? I’m trying to work you see and…”  
“And what do you think I am doing ?” replies the DI gesturing at the files spread in front of him 

Mycroft looks at him above his glasses and Gregory sighs. He lifts his hands and concedes : 

“Fine. I’ll try not to make too much noise.” 

They had been stuck in this apartment for the last twelve days, isolated, like the rest of England because of the deadly virus. Both of them were remotely working from home, getting their food delivered at their doorstep. They were confined in Greg’s apartment. They had not been living together before, despite being together for quite some time, but they couldn’t face the idea of being isolated from one another. And cohabitation was sometimes chaotic. Greg’s apartment hadn’t seen anyone else than him in the past ten years, and Mycroft struggled to feel welcomed at first. They were more accustomed to meet at his place, far bigger, far more impersonal, with larger room, better beds, and a variety of places to fuck. Now they were settled on the kitchen table, Mycroft working on his laptop, Greg reviewing some files. Each of them had a glass of whisky at hand, to help cope with the situation. After a few minutes, Greg starts humming again, not really realizing he is doing so until Mycroft sighs loudly. 

“Gregory. Please.”  
“Fine ! I’ll go somewhere else !”

Gregory grabs his files and moves to the bedroom. He throws the files on the bed, and lies down on it to keep reading. Mycroft joins him five minutes later, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the man’s hip. 

“Darling,” he starts 

Greg groans. Mycroft only uses ‘darling’ when he has something to get forgiven for. And Greg don’t like this apologetic tone. 

“Darling, I am sorry.” says Mycroft “I am working on some important matters for the Government and…”  
“And you think your work is more important than mine ?” 

Gregory regrets attacking his boyfriend like that, but Mycroft’s apologies really make no sense. And if they are to live together, he’ll have to find better ones. 

“Are you mad at me ?” asks the Holmes  
“Maybe” shrugs Greg 

Mycroft sighs, remove his glasses, put them on the bedside table and he lies down next to his boyfriend. 

“I understand.” he admits “I am a tough one to live with. I am sorry Gregory, I’ll try to be a bit less harsh with you…”  
“I know the circumstances aren’t really ideal,” says Gregory in return “but I really think we can make it work. If you still want it to work.”  
“More than anything.”  
“Good…” 

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft. 

“It is time for our daily call with your brother, my dear” says the DI “And then, I thought we could take a break from work for one hour. We can eat something, play chess, watch a movie, have sex, take a bath… You choose.”  
“You are giving me too much power here, Greg.” 

They laugh and get up. Gregory takes the tablet and they settle down on the sofa together, the DI launches a video call directed towards 221B Baker Street. John insisted on them having at least a call a day, even for a few minutes, to check on each other. The boys were quarantining at 221B, with Rosie, keeping close eye on their landlady : Mrs.Hudson. 

“HEY GUYS !” screams John picking up the call “Give me just one minute !” 

The blond doctor puts his tablet down on the kitchen table, facing the living-room, and Mycroft and greg can see Sherlock trying to teach Rosie how to play violin. 

“Guys,” says John “Time for the call, you can pick that up later.” 

Sherlock grabs the little girl by the waist and comes back with John in the kitchen 

“Hello” he says waving at his brother and Greg  
“Hi uncle Greg !” exclaims Rosie “Hi Mycroft !”  
“Hello, Rosamund” smiles Mycroft getting more and more accustomed to the little girl each day “How are you today ?”  
“I’m excited ! Sherlock is teaching me violin playing !”  
“We saw that,” says Gregory with a grin “Very thoughtful of him to do so.” 

They keep chatting for the next twenty minutes, and when it is done, Gregory puts the tablet back on the table and turns to his boyfriend. 

“You see, this is going much better than we thought this would…” 

The DI calmly caresses the cheek of his boyfriend while saying so. At the beginning of this isolation thing, they settled on this agreement with John and Sherlock, but Mycroft was certain that his brother would not agree on sitting down each and single day to talk to him through a video connection. But for now this was a success. 

“Have you decided what you want to do now ?” asks Gregory  
“You mentioned a bath earlier, and I believe this would do both of us good. But first I’d like a snack, and a cup of tea.”  
“What about… You get the bath running, and I prepare a tray with our afternoon snacks on it and I join you ?”  
“Interesting idea.” 

Mycroft smiles and kisses his boyfriend. He really likes spending time with Gregory. Especially when the DI is being so attentive and caring. After all the Eurus’ events he discovered a whole new dimension of the policeman, who carefully picked up the pieces of his shattered life, and glued them back together, with love and devotion. And Mycroft healed thanks to him. The Holmes turns on the tap in the bathtub in Greg’s tiny bathroom, and starts removing his clothes. He jumps in scare when the cold hands of the DI slide on his stomach from behind. Greg kisses him on the back of his neck, just where Mycroft likes it the most. 

“Hmm” moans the Holmes “You know how much I love that...”  
“I know. Get in the bath. I’ll set the tray on a stool next to the bath, and I’ll join you.” 

Mycroft gets settled in the bath and his boyfriends sets a tray with two steaming cups of tea, a tin-box with chocolate, dark and white, and a plate of biscuits, on a wooden stool, just next to the bathtub. He then hops into it, settling between Mycroft’s legs, his back resting against the chest of his partner, their legs intertwined. Mycroft wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, his chin resting on Gregory’s muscled shoulder. 

“Is that a scar ?” he asks  
“Where ?” asks Gregory  
“There,” points Mycroft at the Inspector’s knee emerging from the water “, on the inside of your knee.”  
“Oooh. That one…” 

Gregory lets his fingers linger on the mentioned scar. 

“I fell from a horse when I was fourteen. Broke my knee, and my leg. They had to stitch me up twice. The first stitches broke after a week.”  
“I never noticed that scar before.”  
“You are usually much busier on an upper side of my body.” laughs Gregory “And we never took a bath together before.”  
“Well, that is another first for us.” 

Mycroft smiles and they look at each other before kissing. This pandemic situation certainly isn’t ideal, but at least it allowed them to progress more than ever in their couple. 

“Biscuit, dear ?”  
“Thanks.” says Gregory taking the biscuit Mycroft is handing him and placing him between his teeth “Care to share ?” 

Mycroft bites on it, kissing his boyfriend in the process, both of them giggling loudly.


End file.
